


"Turn Into Earth"

by Natalia_lives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Songfic, The Yardbirds - Turn Into Earth, post "Goodbye Stranger"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: Just a little Megstiel fic based on the lyrics of "Turn Into Earth"





	"Turn Into Earth"

_How your restless hungry eyes,_

Castiel’s whole body radiated desire as he leant over Meg

_Speak of cloudy summer skies._

She could see, how lust took over his blue eyes

_The morning dew,_

Meg could feel as small beads of perspiration ran over her forehead

_Turns into rain,_

The press of the two sweaty bodies only felt natural

_Lonely winds will call my name._

…Meg…Meg...Cas…

 

_Dying leaves of seasons brown,_

Meg felt broken sitting on the floor chained up

_Losing life as they drift down._

Fixing her wrist was just a symbol from Castiel

_Too soon in life,_

They sat there in silence - They were old

_Return to earth,_

Her hate for Crowly was endless

_Only they can know their worth._

Funny how nobody is black or white at the end

 

 

_Distant dreams of things to be,_

Castiel and Meg are silently laying next to each other

_Wandering thoughts that can't be free._

For a moment there is no war, no Heaven, no Hell

_I feel my mind,_

The bus suddenly stopped

_Turning away,_

Castiel tiredly pulled the bag closer to himself

_To the darkness of my day._

For some reason she always wanted to waltz with him...

**Author's Note:**

> The song has a waltz/ 3/4 tempo - and can you imagine them trying to waltz? Sweet.  
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
